Electrical wiring devices are installed every day in various types of building installations, for example, industrial, residential and commercial applications and settings. The electrical devices may be installed in walls as single units or as multiple units in gang boxes. The proper alignment and orientation of the electrical devices can be time-consuming and tedious for an installer. In some instances, the installation location may not be plumb or straight which causes alignment issues with the installation of the electrical devices. Also, the multi-gang boxes that are installed to house the electrical devices may have been installed at an angle or not parallel to a stud in the wall.
Accordingly, there is a need, among other needs, for electrical wiring devices providing for ease of installation for off center installation applications.